


Despite It All

by phantomthief_fee



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Augustus Sinclair wants to say goodbye one last time.
Relationships: Subject Delta & Augustus Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Despite It All

**Anonymous asked: Oh I see you turned Anon on. That's cool! I'm not sure if you take prompts (if not ignore this) but if you do: "Here we are, hell, and yet despite it all. I still love you" For a ship of your choosing!**

This took a while because I wasn’t sure exactly what to do for this. But now that I’ve gotten into Bioshock…I’ve gotten a few ideas.

Some of this is inspired by [this](http://crisontumblr.tumblr.com/post/126651134353/okay-but-consider-this-augustus-sinclair-going)

* * *

Augustus Sinclair knew he wasn’t a good man. Nothing he’d done since he’d come to Rapture had made him a particularly well-liked figure. Looking back now, stuffed into a Big Daddy suit, tortured until he could barely think straight, forced to dance on Lamb’s puppet strings, he did regret quite a bit of it. Perhaps if he’d been kinder…things wouldn’t have ended up this way. Honestly, yes. If he hadn’t been such a money hungry bastard, most of this probably could have been avoided. But, hey, the past was the past. No matter how he lamented, he couldn’t change what he’d done. What mattered now was getting Delta, Eleanor, and all those little girls out of Rapture before Lamb blew the whole place to kingdom come. He was relieved when the duo managed to subdue him, forcing him to the ground. Delta took the key from where it had fallen, holding it out to Eleanor. Eleanor hesitated for a moment but took the key and ran off. 

“Aren’t you going to join her, sport?” Sinclair asked as Delta knelt beside him, gathering him in his arms. 

“You don’t need to stay here. I’ll be dead soon.” 

Delta was silent, unsurprisingly. It wasn’t as though Sinclair had expected him to say anything. After everything that had been done to him…God, he probably didn’t even have his vocal chords left. Sinclair felt a wave of guilt pass over him. This was his fault. All of it. 

“Get this helmet offa me, would you?” He tried to sound cheerful. “I like to look a man in the eye when I give my word, remember?” Delta nodded, laying him down a bit so he could remove Sinclair’s helmet. Sinclair breathed a sigh of relief as the air hit his face. Delta set the helmet down and went to pick Sinclair back up. 

“Wait.” Delta paused at Sinclair’s voice, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. 

“I want to see your face,” Sinclair said. Delta seemed to hesitate, his hands opening and closing a few times.

“I know it’s probably asking a lot of you,” Sinclair quickly added. “But I want to see your face one more time before I die.” He wanted to see the face of the man whose life he destroyed. The man he’d once loved. When the man who would become known as Johnny Topside had come to Rapture, Sinclair had found himself rather intrigued by this brazen young man. Johnny had been clever, compassionate, and incredibly handsome. Despite himself, Sinclair began to develop a sort of crush on the diver. Johnny had charmed just about everyone he met, after all. Everyone but Ryan, that was. He knew that developing feelings was how you got killed in this town, so when Johnny inevitably ended up a victim of Ryan’s paranoia, Sinclair buried his feelings as deep as he could. Hell, he’d even sold the kid to Fontaine to make sure he never saw him again. Fat lot of good that had done.

“Please, chief.” Sinclair’s voice was soft, almost pleading. Delta’s shoulders slumped slightly. He laid Sinclair back down and, with shaking hands, removed his helmet. The man under the mask wasn’t quite as handsome as Sinclair remembered, but he was still there. Sinclair raised a hand to Delta’s face, tracing the scars that ran through his skin like breaks in pottery. Delta flinched a bit at the contact, no doubt not used to being touched anymore. 

“Here we are, Hell, and yet despite it all…I still love you.” Sinclair whispered with a weary smile. Delta’s eyes widened. Sinclair had never been one to openly admit his feelings for other people. When he’d been with Johnny, he could only remember saying those three words to the younger man once. 

“Now, I know nothing I can say will ever make up for what I’ve done,” Sinclair said, cupping Delta’s face with his hand. “But know that I truly am sorry. You deserved so much better than this.” 

Delta’s expression softened as he gazed down at Sinclair. He wished he could respond, could tell Sinclair everything that was in his mind. He had been angry with Sinclair over the fact that he’d sold him to Fontaine. Part of him still was. But Sinclair definitely wasn’t the same man he’d been before. He’d put his life on the line to help Delta and Eleanor. The way Sinclair spoke…It was obvious they’d had a relationship once. Delta wished he could remember it. 

“Thanks for everything.” Sinclair’s voice was little more than a whisper now. “You were the best thing to ever happen to me, kid.” He closed his eyes as Delta held him to his chest. Delta listened until he stopped hearing the ragged sounds of Sinclair’s breathing.

“Father, we have to get moving.” Eleanor’s voice crackled from the radio at his hip. Delta grunted in acknowledgment. He set Sinclair’s body down before putting his helmet back on. For a moment, he considered leaving Sinclair there. But…No. He couldn’t do that. He picked the body up once more and headed for the bathysphere dock. It was time to end this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but I'm rather proud of it and I wanted to post it here.


End file.
